The new
by dudecar00
Summary: After Morpheus died, Neo took over. With Trinity and Tanks help, they recruited Euchre. And now they recruited Bandet. Euchre falls in love with Bandet, and will risk anything to save her from the Matrix, and the Agents.


A/D So the Matrix guys own some of these chars. Big whopededo!  
  
I looked at Tank. Tank had been there when Morpheus was, hadn't he. I turned to Trinity. She was there too. And as I look at our leader, Neo, I realized, he had to be there too. Wow, it can be lonely being the new guy. The Matrix had always seemed so ... surreal. I guess it is.   
  
Trinity, Neo, and I are going in. Some new recruit I guess. I hope he takes the Red pill. Heh. I wonder what it would have been like, taking the red pill. I can only imagine ... Well, the blue pill wasn't bad. Being unplugged from the Matrix created a lot of pain, but besides that nothing was that bad.  
  
I watched Trinity get on her seat, then Tank plugged her in. Then he plugged in Neo. Wow .. this would be my first time actually back in the Matrix. I sat on my chair, and Tank began to plug me i------------------  
  
There the three of us were. I had on my normal white special edition Walther PP9s. Sure, maybe they were only in the Matrix, but I still loved them. If you happened to look at me, you would see a 6'2 male, with a white shirt, white pants, white trench coat, and green hair. Trinity smacked me, and called up "The Operator." I listened as she told Tank to fit Euchre with a pair of sunglasses.  
  
So the three of us walked out of the building, and down 42nd street in New York, or the Matrix's New York. Wow. Any one of these people would become agents. The agents had heightened security I guess, but Neo could take any of them on. He had been training me, and I was quickly becoming faster and faster.  
  
Trinity jumped into the air, and Neo's upper body just like moved to the side, as three bullets flew under Trinity, and four where Neo's body had been. I jumped around quickly, and pulled out my guns. There where two agents, and I fired at the one on the left. He moved left and right, and never got hit. The agent on the right fired three shots at me. I moved one foot onto the street, and bent forward onto it, one of the bullets caught me in the leg. "Damn!" I screamed out.  
  
I rolled out onto the street, and fired off some shots at them. I saw Neo start to run over there, and get there right away. He started to fight the two agents single-handedly. Trinity and I, ran over. Neo slowed down just a tad, and I started fighting the agent on the right from behind. I slammed into his back, and he sent a foot towards my stomach. I grabbed his foot, and twisted it in half. I heared a cracking sound. Good I thought.  
  
What happened next, I don't know what to describe. Neo like .. went inside the other agent, and the agent exploded. Trinity and I, fought the other agent. As I held him off, Trinity went inside him, and he exploded. Hey, taking the blue pill did have it's advantages!  
  
Neo and I, went into a building. Trinity was going to get the recruit. "Euchre, you know that we must get this recruit. Her name is Amanda Rednet Brenaman. Her hacker names is Bandet," Neo said to me. I nodded, and knew what he was talking about. As Trinity came in the door with Bandet, I turned white. She was hot. She looked better than Trinity. She had to be 5'10, green eyes, and she had silver hair. Mmmmm.  
  
She sat down, and Neo went into his whole schpeel. I yawned a few times, and she took the blue pill. Oh yeah .. thank god. I started to daydream about her. SMACK! Trinity whacked me. There was only two seconds left to connect her. I slammed down on the button, and she went into the real world. I would have killed her. I would have never forgiven myself. Now to get back on the phone, and get to the sh-----------  
  
Ack. That pain of being brought back out of the Matrix killed every time. We pulled Bandet up out of the water. She was naked. "Wow, she has big br---" Trinity smacked me before I could finish. "Owww!" I screamed. Bandet smiled, and Trinity went into another room with her. I looked at Neo and he said. "Smooth move boy. You will never get a girl that way."   
  
Tank walked over to us, and gave us dinner. Hmm ... for some odd reason, it was the same as breakfast and lunch! Wouldn't you know. Oh well. The five of us ate it, and we talked to Bandet. Tomorrow Neo would show her the real world, and she would learn some stuff from the program. The surprising thing was, he wanted me to take her on in karate!  
  
I asked Trinity later, how did Morpheus die? She said that he had been in the Matrix with Neo, and that they were recruiting me. Surprise there! Before they could get to the building, Morpheus had been snipered from a few buildings away. Neo found the guy, and killed him. That was when Neo basically became the leader. Interesting.   
  
I said goodnight to Trinity, and as I walked out ... Neo walked in. I wonder what that was all about. I walked a few rooms away, and into mine. It used to be Switch's room. She was someone who was killed before I got here. I heard they came up with my clothes from her style. She must have been pretty hot. So I slipped into bed, and fell asleep.  
  
TBC......   
  
Sorry that it was so small, but the next chapter will be bigger. 


End file.
